


Future Dreams

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya ponders her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Adam and Tanya piece, set between "Hawaii Zeo" and "Good as Gold". Oh, and Saban owns them, I'm borrowing them without permission.

I love Adam. I love him very much.

And I can tell he loves me, too. It's the way he looks at me, at those spare times we have when we're together. Even today, when we're doing routine maintenance of the Power Chamber's consoles. Adam's spent a lot of time here lately, we all have, but Adam's kind of been Billy's heir-apparent.

I can't believe it's only been maybe a year or two since I met him. Of course I would have never met him if I'd never taken the Zeo crystal back in Aisha's place. That I did was a great amount of luck.

Now, watching him work, I find myself peeking at his face as he concentrates on a particularly stubborn panel. It's always one that gave Billy trouble. It's best that we fix it now, since we never know when we're going into battle.

Adam's one of the best people I've ever met. Yeah, he's a bit shy, a bit quiet, but once you get to know him. He's sweet, he's talented, and he can fight better than almost anyone on the team. And it's in battle that he's the best. He's always there for me, always there for the team. I guess that's also because he's Tommy's second-in-command, even though he seems to share the position with Jason lately.

And Jason... we have to be so careful about Jason. It's not like anybody will let up because his powers are becoming intermittent. We got through the luau the day before yesterday out of plain luck. I don't think he's going to be able to fight much longer.

Uh, oh. Doesn't look like we're going to have a peaceful afternoon. The alarm is going full blast, and Alpha is having fits.

"Ay-yi-yi! The Cogs are attacking the park!"

"They're attacking the financial district, too," Adam notes grimly. "But there's no monster with them. They're either trying to split us up like the did before-"

"Or they're after Jason," I add, feeling as grim as he looks.

"Or both," he replies.

ADAM, TANYA, YOU MUST HANDLE THE COGS IN THE PARK. TOMMY AND THE OTHERS ARE NEAR THE FINANCIAL DISTRICT AND CAN HANDLE THE COGS THERE.

"Right! It's morphing time!" Adam exclaims. "Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" I yell. I don't need to looks to see that he's summoning his Zeonizer, because I'm doing the same thing. After a while, it seems to become instinctual. Turn my wrists to summon the bands, swing the two parts into each other, and wait for the suit and helmet to form around my body. I turn to look at him through my helmet. He nods, and suddenly we are gone.

* * *

I deliver a kick to a Cog, taking a moment to watch it spasm and collapse. Behind me, Adam rams one Cog into another. There are only about six or seven here. Just enough to cause some trouble. They've scared off the people, but I can hear a baby crying, probably separated from its parents when the Cogs arrived in this part of the park.

It makes me mad when I think of all the things that happen because of our constant alien invasions. So much of Angel Grove wrecked, always on alert for monsters, never knowing when a band of henchmen might show up and ruin what would be a day in paradise. I mean, the baby's parents are probably safe, but the baby isn't, and the parents are probably worried sick. The Cogs probably enjoy doing things like this.

I throw another Cog against a tree and watch it fall down. That's all of them, as I can see when I look over at Adam. The Cogs disappear, leaving behind a scattering of things, mostly picnics that the Cogs disrupted.

Adam's over by another tree. He's bending over something. As I approach, he picks up a bundle. As I round a picnic table, I can see that he's picked up the baby. Must have been in a stroller or something. He walks over to me, helmeted head bowed over the baby. I wish it was safe to remove my helmet and his, but the authorities might arrive any second.

I can't see his face, not through the helmet. I can't see his expression. I don't have to. He's cooing to the baby, trying to calm it down. I know he likes kids, likes being around kids. He'll probably make a very good father.

If he survives, and if I survive. There's always the possibility that one of us won't make it, a price we pay for saving the world. Still, I couldn't sit through a battle knowing he was in danger, and I don't think he could do it either if our positions were reversed. Plus, we've got graduation and beyond to think of. We're not ready yet.

Still, he looks so cute holding the baby.

My communicator beeps. "Tanya here."

"Need any help?" Tommy asks.

I shake my head, then realize that Tommy can't see it. "No, we're fine."

"Okay. We'll meet you at the Power Chamber. Tommy out."

Adam hands me the baby. It gurgles contentedly in my arms, as if nothing had ever happened. I can hear the police approach. They're early, this time. We turn to face them, Adam and I and the baby.

Soon, the baby will be with its parents, and I will be back at the Power Chamber, swapping notes and repairing the panels. Only a few more moments to hold the baby in my arms and dream about my future and Adam's.

A few more moments are never enough.


End file.
